While You Were Sleeping It Off
by Broken Eros
Summary: Robbie gets dragged along with Rex to crash a party, he only hoped to dance with a pretty girl. He never expected to fall in love.


A/N: So, I dreamed up this little tale while reading Zen's '20 Love Stories Of Us' and I just had to write this up.

For those of you not in the know, RADE week begins on Monday, so now is the time for all the criticism and what-not before I begin working on all this RADE flavored goodness. That being said, enjoy.

" Why do I let you talk me into these things?" I whined as I adjusted my shirt in the rear-view mirror of my beat-up convertible.

"Because, without me you'd be even more of a nerd." Rex chuckled darkly. I finished adjusting my shirt and glared at him. He was right, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of saying so.

Instead, I leaned forward to stare out of my windshield at the raging house party. Large groups of teens huddled around the large columned porch a few more gathered around the sides of the house tell-tale clouds of smoke hanging above their heads. I could practically feel the music from here, and I considered getting the hell out of here for the fifth time since I'd spotted the house.

"Would you stop being such a wuss? This is a North-ridge party, no one's going to notice dorky little Robbie Shapiro, if you're lucky you might even get a girl to dance with you, you might even get lucky".

"You think?" I asked hesitantly, visions of curvy beauties dancing in my head in various states of dress.

"Hah, no!" Rex snorted snapping me out of my day dream with all the force reality could muster. I scowled at him, and he simply laughed louder.

"Whatever, let's go" I snorted reaching out to undo his seat-belt.

"I'm not going in there with YOU, the ladies won't get within ten feet of me if you're with me. You're like living breathing girl repellent."

I paused feeling my face darken at Rex insults. I could feel my anxiety grow at the idea of being alone at a party with a bunch of people I didn't know.

"Look, you don't have to be Robbie the nerd tonight, you can go in and have the time of your life. Just do it, without me." Rex snorted and I sat back feeling slightly stung by his rejection.

"Fine, I don't need you cramping my style anyways." I sputtered angrily pulling back and unbuckling my seat belt. I nearly threw myself from my car trying not to let my fear show as I stared at the house, swallowing nervously I made my way to the front door and rang the doorbell.

I stood there for a second, then two, the nearly slammed my head into the door as I realized no one would hear the bell over the deep thump of the music.

I began to knock with all the force I could manage, which, unfortunately, wasn't much.

What felt like an hour (but was probably more like 5 minutes) later a group of guys brushed past me and walked into the house. I stared at the open door wondering why I hadn't thought to try the nob. I shook my head and made my way into the party.

I hissed as another shot made a flame trail down my throat. Pooling in my stomach with a warmth that made me cheeks flush a bit as a smile only the slightly inebriated can manage settled on my lips.

"Woah, someone seriously likes her punch" Beck chuckled as he took my empty cup and handed me another. My third for the night... I think.

"What's in this" I asked staring at my boyfriend as he gulped down his own drink. Stumbling a bit as he lowered his cup from his, lips he sighed and walked/staggered away from the table without answering me.

I shuffled after him feeling the press of people all around me. The party was positively packed, some kid from North ridge had taken it upon himself to throw a party while his parents were on vacation. A few hints about there being booze involved and the result was a recipe for one amped up house-party.

Beck and I had walked in like we owned the place and people asked no questions about the two unfamiliar people besides the usual gawking Beck and I received anywhere we went.

I had grabbed him by his shirt, and pulled him into a long, slow kiss minutes after walking through the door. To the disappointed sighs of guys and girls alike.

Beck had simply smiled in his usual heartbreaker way and had led me to the punch bowl.

That had been hours ago, and I was now pleasantly buzzed. Body swaying to the feel of the music, some song so distorted by the sheer volume that the words were indistinguishable.

"Beck, what's in the punch?" I asked again, louder this time. Beck stumbled again, before falling onto a nearby couch face first. He laid there for a moment before turning to face me, his eyes glazed as if he didn't totally see me. I was about to ask him again when he spoke.

"Rum, Vodka, and Amaretto... I think" Beck made a move that vaguely resembled a shrug and I frowned.

"Don't drink too much baby" I chided squatting to brush his hair away from his eyes. I smiled, and he frowned confusion evident.

"Huh, why not?" I sighed and cupped his chin with one hand as I turned his head to whisper into his ear.

"Well, you wouldn't want to be too tired for what I have planned for you, would you?" I spoke hoping my voice still sounded like the husky whisper I had hoped to inflect, despite the volume of the party. Beck pulled back and stared at me, his frown deepening as he undoubtedly pictured some nearly criminal scheme I had planned.

It only made me smile wider.

"What plan"? He asked hesitantly, his stern scowl ruined by the drunken slur.

"Have you ever had sex at a party?" I grinned as Beck's brow furrowed then his eyes widened as understanding dawned on him.

"Jade, here, are you sure?" He asked doing his best to keep the eager grin off his face.

"I'm sure, I want to make this a party we'll never forget" I chuckled lightly running my fingers down his chin.

"When?" He asked, forgoing all pretense of hesitance gone.

20 minutes, downstairs, coatroom. I smiled as Beck nodded vigorously. Rising slowly, I kept my torso even gazing into Beck's eyes, chuckling as his eyes darted back and forth between my gaze and the ample cleavage my position created.

I swayed my hips as I walked out of the room. I could practically hear Beck drooling.

The music practically rattled my bones as I stepped through the door. A deep thrumming bass that I could feel better than hear. I shook my head ignoring the sound/feeling as I attempted to dance my way through the crowds. Managing an awkward yet still rhythmic sway as I moved through the room, my gaze focused on an empty chair out of the way.

I sighed as I settled into the chair while Rex swore nobody would know who I was, it still wasn't in me to simply go chat up some random girl. No matter how good they looked.

I settled back into the chair intent on sitting here until the party was over, or until Rex came and got me.

"Come on Cutie, it's a party, cheer up" a voice giggled above me. I glance up to see a rather busty brunette grinning down at me.

"Excuse me, are you talking to me?" I stuttered, immediately hating the nervousness in my voice. The girl simply giggled again as if I had said something incredibly funny.

"Yes, you, the cute sullen guy hiding out in the corner." The girl smiled, and I felt a smile of my own forming as I realized I had been called cute, twice.

"I'm not hiding, I'm just..." I trailed off, not knowing what else to say, I was saved once again as the girl simply reached out a hand to me, smile in full bloom".

"Why don't you figure out what you're doing while we dance?" She chuckled. I stared at her hand dumbly for a moment, then another as my brain registered what was happening. I managed to keep myself for jumping out of my chair (barely) as I stood and grabbed her hand.

I followed her back through the crowd, trying not to let my eyes linger on the gentle sway of her hips as she walked, pulling me to a slightly less packed portion of the room she began stopped and turned and began to move in time with the pulsations of the music pressing her body into mine.

I followed as best I could, knowing I looked like some spastic mess and not caring in the slightest, the girls smile was warm and genuine as we danced for song after song.

The music slowed, and she wrapped an arm around my neck, her other arm wrapping around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her waist and swayed with her feeling my cheeks heat up as Rex's words played through my head.

The girl pulled back and stared at me, her eyes twinkling like gemstones in the low light of the room. Captivating me as I stared back, we both began to lean forward eyes closing in anticipation, I could almost feel her breath on my lips, warm and welcoming.

"You making a move on my girl, nerd?" A voice asked gruffly as I was pulled forcefully away from the girl, my eyes opened to stare into the eyes of a rather pissed off straw-haired boy about my age.

"What?" I asked confused as my brain tried to process the situation. I turned to look at the girl, but she refused to meet my gaze, her own gaze staring at the floor.

It hit me with the force of a truck, this girl was straw hair's girlfriend. She had been hitting on me while she had a boyfriend, at the party no less.

"Why don't I show you what happens to nerds." The boy seethed as he dragged me across the room by my shirt collar. I struggled valiantly, but I couldn't break away. The party seemed to pause as people slowed and quieted to watch my humiliation.

"Dwayne, let him go" The girl whispered halfheartedly in my defense as the boy I now knew as Dwayne pulled open me to a closed door.

"Normally, I'd stuff you in a locker, but this will have to do". With that Dwayne opened the door and with little ceremony shoved me into the closet. I stumbled and pivoted on my feet trying to escape.

The door slammed in my face sending me stumbling back again. I shook it off quickly reaching for the doorknob and finding it already locked. I pounded on the door for a moment, but I knew it was pointless, I was trapped in the closet until the party ended.

I sighed and slumped against the wall, my words with Rex playing over in my head. I shook my head and dragged out my cellphone. Sending Rex a quick text.

'Trapped in closet!'

His reply was almost immediate, and I scanned it hopefully.

'I always knew it! Don't worry Rob, we'll get through this somehow HAHA'.

I scowled stuffing the phone back in my pocket as I realized I was well and truly fucked.

I stared into the bathroom mirror, feeling the harsh lighting sting my eyes. I'd had more to drink than I meant too, and I couldn't help but feel a bit off balance, my stomach ached, and I couldn't help but wonder if it was the drinks of my nerves that had me wanting to puke.

Beck and I had talked about having sex so many times I'd lost count. I'd always said I wanted it to be special, and he'd agreed. Beck wasn't a virgin, but he'd understood how important to me that everything but just right.

We'd tried to set up nights, dates with great food, good conversation, and even a bit of wine sometimes, but it always felt a bit wrong.

I'd never understood why, and finally after a few too many drinks I'd decided screw it. So why was I standing in the bathroom trying to hold my lunch down?

I sighed, turning on the tap and splashing my face with cool water. It made me feel a bit better, and I stared at my own porcelain reflection in the bathroom mirror.

I briefly considered telling Beck never mind, that it was just me rambling drunkenly. I could even pretend that he'd imagined the whole thing, but no. Tonight was as good a night as any, I would go through with this, after all Beck was the one, wasn't it?

I shook my head, watching small droplets of water spatter the mirror. Steeling my nerves, I turned and walked out of the bathroom. Hips swaying, eyes cloudy, sex incarnate. Still I could feel my insides churning, in expectation or fear I still wasn't sure.

I stepped down the stairs lightly, feeling eyes on me as I moved and ignoring the stares. I paused searching for a moment and then spotting the closet slipped in the coatroom. I could hear Beck move, could feel him begin to speak and before he could get out a word I pressed my lips to his, and felt the world fade into nothingness, just warmth, and desire remained.

The door opened, blinding me for a moment with light, I tried to move towards it, but before I managed a step the door closed. I paused as the smell of perfume caressed my nose, something dark and tempting and all-together feminine.

Then lips, warm and succulent were pressing against mine, and I could only marvel at how soft they were. I'd only ever kissed two women, Trina and Cat but even still this kiss, these lips were beyond any I'd ever felt, and I could've imagined.

I moaned, and felt the kiss deepen, a tongue sliding against mine, it was my first french kiss, and I didn't even know the girl. I paused, feeling logic reassert itself as I realized there had to be a mistake, this girl couldn't know who I was, that she was tongue kissing the second biggest (thank god for Sinjin) nerd in all of Hollywood Arts. I pushed her away and tried to speak.

He pushed me away, trying to speak, I put a finger to his lips smothering whatever noise he made. One word and I knew I'd lose my nerve, one word would undo this moment we'd made, and I didn't want that, couldn't have that.

I'd never felt so right with Beck as I did right now. I removed my hand and replaced it with my lips pouring all my love and desire into the kiss and feeling Beck respond in kind. His hands began to wander over my body hesitant at first than slowly bolder gaining confidence.

I broke the kiss moaning my approval as his lips began to place kisses on my neck, my body was on fire, and I knew that I'd made the right choice, here, now. I would have him, I would give myself to the man who'd captured my heart all over again in the darkness of this closet.

Time became inconsequential, seeming to speed along yet drag at the same time until with twin cries of desperation and panting for breath it was over. I slowly settled back placing my clothes back in order as best I could in the darkness.

I felt her more than heard her as she placed another kiss on my neck, then my ear.

"I'm going to straighten up" The voice was deep and husky, and it did things to me that I wasn't sure were possible considering what I'd just done.

I nodded and realizing how stupid it was, opened my mouth to speak but before I could the door opened and I was blinded by the light once more.

I caught a flash of jet black hair and then darkness settled over me once more as I sat trying to comprehend what had just happened.

I'd just had sex, I Robbie Shapiro master of the puppet, had just gotten lucky at a party. With a girl, I didn't even know.

That thought brought me up short, I didn't even know that girl. She had no idea she'd been my first, and yet it had been amazing all the same.

I had to know who she was, even though I knew she'd reject me. I had to know. I settled back into the closet to wait for her, surely she'd come back.

The music had died down and was now barely audible, but I could just make out the song from my place in the closet.

"Who knows how long I've loved you? You know I love you still. Will I wait a lonely lifetime? If you ask me to I will" I sang along as I waited in the darkness for the mystery girl who'd stolen my heart.

What happens next? You'll just have to Read chapter 14: Waiting of '20 Love Stories Of Us'. Then review it, then go read all the other chapters and review those too. Of course all the cool kids are already reading and reviewing. The extra cool ones are reviewing this story too.

Hit the 'Review' button and earn that +5 charisma.


End file.
